Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are often utilized in modern healthcare to facilitate the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management of a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Patients and medical care providers can monitor the IMD and assess a patient's current and historical physiological state to identify conditions or predict impending events.
The sophistication of IMDs is evolving to provide for advanced computing and telemetry capabilities. One hurdle to achieving such highly functional devices is efficient power management. In particular, many implantable devices operate from power sources that have a limited lifespan and/or are not rechargeable. As such, after the implantable device is implanted within the human body and the lifespan of the power source has been reached, the implantable device may need to be removed. Another challenge associated with employing telemetry communication to wirelessly communicate information between an IMD and an external device concerns data security. Thus systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media that employ and/or manage different communication modes to facilitate data security while providing efficient power consumption are desired.